runescapefandomcom_zh_tw-20200216-history
防禦
Defence (spelled "Defense" in RuneScape Classic; sometimes abbreviated as Def) is one of the primary combat skills that grants players protection in all forms of combat. For this reason, Defence is one of the skills that will raise the combat level of a player regardless of other skill levels. The higher the Defence level, the fewer successful blows an opponent will land against the player, this applies to all combat styles used against the player. Defence is thus a vital skill for enduring attacks for long periods of time, and can be extremely helpful against opponents with high Attack, Ranged, Magic or powerful Summoning familiars. A player's Defence level also determines which equipment he or she is able to wear, as most pieces of armour or other equipment have a Defence level requirement. 取得經驗 戰鬥 Defence plays an important role in all forms of combat. The higher a player's Defence level, the more likely the opponent is to miss an attack, dealing 0 damage. Defence level or defence bonuses play no part in reducing damage taken from a successful blow, only damage soaking works for that purpose. Defence can be trained in combat using any of the three combat styles: Magic, Melee or Ranged. The Constitution skill also receives some experience, but it will be equal to the damage dealt divided by 7.5 regardless of combat or attack style. For example, if a player hits a 30 with melee, then they will receive 4 Constitution experience, in addition to the 12 experience in Defence. 近戰 If a player hits an opponent while on Defensive attack style, chosen on the Combat interface, the damage dealt is divided by 2.5 and that amount of experience is given to the Defence skill. In other words, you receive Defence experience equal to 40% of the damage dealt. For example, if a player hits a 10, then he will receive 4 Defence experience. The Defensive attack style is available with all weapons besides the dwarven army axe and also when fighting barehanded. If a player fights with the "controlled" attack style, then whatever damage they deal will be divided by 7.5 and given to the player's Strength, Attack and Defence experience. It is worth noting that the Defensive stance gives an invisible +3 boost to Defence level, and the Controlled stance gives an invisible +1 boost to Defence as well as Attack and Strength. 弓箭 Defence can be trained while training Magic when casting offensive spells by toggling the "defensive casting" option in the lower left corner of the spells menu. 1 Defence experience (as well as 1.333 Magic experience) will be awarded for every 10 points of damage dealt. The experience awarded for casting the spell will not be affected, and will only be awarded to Magic. 魔法 Defence can be trained while training Magic when casting offensive spells by toggling the "defensive casting" option in the lower left corner of the spells menu. 1 Defence experience (as well as 1.333 Magic experience) will be awarded for every 10 points of damage dealt. The experience awarded for casting the spell will not be affected, and will only be awarded to Magic. 經驗獎勵 Players can get Defence experience as a reward for completing certain quests for a total of 166,037 experience. There are also lots of quests that allows the player to choose the skill that will receive an experience reward. Experience lamps, gained through tasks and random events can be used to grant experience to any skill. Players can also trade points gained in certain activities for experience in Defence level. Other ways to get reward experience in Defence is through the Dragonkin lamp, penguin points, Tears of Guthix and by completing Court Cases with a successful defence. 裝備 暫時提升